Saiyen 1/2, Friends, Family, and Bitter Rivals
by Fanboyimus Prime
Summary: Usagi and Ranma finish their chat, Ranma sees his great-grand parents, Ranma has his first day at a new school..and history slams into him..


  
Usagi explained that Chibi Usa was her daughter from the future.   
  
"OH..I knew a guy like that named Trunks and if time travel works like it did for him, even with the time line altered you and your future will still exist..but as a once possible or ghost of a future..and can still travel to this timeline easily" Ranma said,.   
  
Usagi's eyes were glazed over.   
  
"You didn't understand a word of what I said..I know, it me about two months to figure it out when Bulma told me" Ranma said.   
  
"You think Mamoru is going to be alright?" Usgai asked.   
  
"I could have given him a senzu bean if he didn't run off to the emergency room" Ranma said.   
  
"A what?" Usagi asked.   
  
"Senzu bean, a bean that instantly heals people..I intend to grow some soon" Ranma replied.   
  
"Oh" Usagi said.   
  
"Well I have to go..bye" Ranma said over his shoulder before he leaped out the window and flew away.   
***  
  
Tenchi watched as Ranma trained with their grandfather. Ranma now had no fear of the Saior Senshi. Not that he did before ..but Ranma wanted to sure of what they were capable of.   
  
Ranma cut another boken to bits.   
  
Suddenly a giant, organic looking spaceship hovered overhead.   
  
"Looks like I get to meet my great-grand parents now" Ranma thought and smirked.   
  
***  
  
Azusa was shocked when he found out his great-grandson was a Saiyen. Mostly because he didn't know why anyone would want to be a Saiyen. He was thankful that Aeka didn't have any feelings for him. Infact when Ranma learned that Aeka was related to Tenchi and that the royal family of Jurai could inbred without bizzare genetic side effects(like insanity) he ran into the bathroom and lost his lunch.   
  
Azusa laughed ..until Funaho gave him the look and shot down his good mood.   
  
***  
  
Ranma got out of the the bathroom and his grandfather said "That was a small part of the reason I left"   
***  
  
  
Sailor Pluto was even more angry after Usagi said she talked with Ranma.   
  
"He knows who you are, he knows where you live..why don't you just wear a shirt with a bullseye on it!" Sailor Pluto bellowed.   
  
"He seemed nice" Usagi said.   
  
"SEEMED NICE!?" Pluto yelled.   
  
Usagi sighed... Ranma didn't want to bother them, and she really didn't want to bother him.   
  
"He broke my hand!" Mamoru yelled.   
  
"You tried to hit his titanium hard skull!" Usagi yelled and added"Honestly if he was an enemy he probably would already have used mind control on you"   
  
"Don't bring that up" Mamoru said.   
  
"If he was an enemy you would all have been vaporized and I would have hit him with some super attack and killed him" Usagi said.   
  
A little girl was watching the argument in some other dimension and giggled.   
***  
  
Misaki was trying to hug Ranma..though since Ranma was quicker than the eye, she wasn't that successful.   
  
Aeka wished she was that fast. Though she didn't like the look he gave her when she was with Tenchi.   
  
***  
  
Ryoga Hibiki could feel Ranma's return. He knew he was back on Earth. Ryoga smiled...Earth would be the prefect place to grow the Tree of Might next.   
***  
  
Sasami shocked her parents when she cooked dinner.   
  
"That meal was incredible!" Azusa shouted and added"How did you learn to cook?"   
  
"I watched a lot of cooking programs when Aeka was acting like Captain Ahab" Sasami replied.   
  
***  
  
Genma was scared..he got a letter in the mail from Ranma..and he was powerful; enough to blow up the moon with a single Ki bolt.   
  
On top of that the mmmm.. master got out of the cave he and Soun buried him in. Though it was fun to see Happosai wet himself when he was told that brief super high aura was the heir to the school..and probably would kill him.   
***  
  
Ranma groaned.   
  
"Just because the last one was obliterated doesn't mean you can't go to school" Nodoka said.   
  
"Tenchi didn't after Ryoko trashed his" Ranma pointed out.   
  
"I know, but try not obliterate the next one" Nodoka said.   
  
That school was Furinkan High...  
  
***  
  
"Tenchi our family is weird" Ranma said.   
  
"No kidding "Tenchi replied.   
  
"The scary thing is..I know things are about to get a whole lot weirder"Ranma said.   
  
"I know, I know..." Tenchi said.   
  
***  
  
Dinner was normal for the Masaki house..except that Ranma was eating like Son Goku. Washu scanned him to see if his digestive tract was a subspace pocket like her lab. Everyone else acted normally, though they ducked under the table when Ranma belched.   
***  
  
The evening was more or less normal and Azusa, Funaho and Misaki returned to Jurai.   
***  
  
Ranma groaned and wore identical versions of what he wore yesterday. Since this school was farther away, he flew to school and landed in an alley close by.   
  
He found the huge crowd of men waiting for someone different.   
  
"Hi I'm new around here..so how you waiting for?" Ranma asked the most powerful fighter there.   
  
"We are waiting for the beautiful Akane Tendo" Kuno said.   
  
Ranam knew knew something about something with Tendo in its name...but he just couldn't remember where.   
  
"To fight her?" Ranma asked.  
  
"I degreed that no one can date her until they defeat her in combat" Kuno said.   
  
"OK...well good luck " Ranma said.   
  
"I HATE BOYS!" AKane Tendo yelled and leaped into the fry.  
  
***   
Akane was beating down boys left and right..then she tried to hit some new face to the bunch.   
  
"Hey I'm new here..I don't want to beat you combat and date..." Ranma said as he dodged Akane's punches with the greatest of ease.   
  
"All boys are perverts!" Akane bellowed.   
  
"I can see this bunch has soured your thoughts on men" Ranma said has he reached into one of his pants pockets and pulled out a chocolate bar.   
  
Akane got extremely ticked when he unwrapped the bar and started munching on it and blocking her blows at the same time.   
  
Kuno was torn between awe at the new guy's fighting ability..and the fact he was kicking his beloved Akane's butt.   
  
"Look are you going to throw a kibolt or something?" Ranma asked.   
  
"What's a Kibolt?" Akane asked.   
  
Ranma was shocked...and Akane hit him.   
  
"OUCH!" Akane yelled as she rubbed her swore fist.   
  
"I have a titanium hard skull" Ranma said and added"You hit me a lot better than some guy did though"   
  
Then a spatula hit Ranma on the back of the head.   
  
It was dented with Ranma's head imprint.   
  
"Ukyo Kuonji?" Ranma asked.   
  
"You left me behind! "Ukyo said and added "You're going to pay"  
  
"Ucchan.."  
  
"Don't call me that!" Ukyo yelled.   
  
  
"Ok..Ukyo I wouldn't suggest fighting him"   
  
"WHy not?"   
  
"This is why..Kaio Ken!" Ranma yelled as he was surrounded by a red aura and loose stones started to fly off the ground and hover.   
  
"That's really scary" Akane said sarcasticly.   
  
Then Ranma blew up a building that was scheduled to be demolished witha single Kibolt.   
  
"Really?" Ranma said with a smirk and added"What about that?"   
  
Suddenly Genma showed up.   
  
"Son..where have you been?" Genam yelled.   
  
"Away, training with some of the greatest martial artists and fighters ever" Ranma said and charged up.   
  
"Saotome finall technique..Run Aw.."Genma said before he slammed into Ranma.   
  
"Hey Ukyo..you want first crack at my old man?" Ranma asked.   
  
"Sure..." Ukyo said.  
  
Genma knew he was going to have to use his forbidden techniques ..so he used his vacuum blades. Ukyo dodged but one hit the side of her shirt..and her binding...  
  
"Ukyo..you're a girl..now it all makes sense!" Ranma said and added"especally when Pop asked me which I liked better you or Okonomiyaki"   
  
"You thought I was a boy..and he had you chose over me or food..that jerk knew you take food over me.." Ukyo said and added "We were supposed to be married!" as she slapped Genma with a spatula.   
  
"Married!" Ranma yelled..almost able to go SSJ 3 with all the anger he felt at his father.   
"YOU MARRIED ME OFF TO THREE DOZEN DIFFERENT PEOPLE!" Ranma yelled.   
  
"Three dozen people!" Akane and Ukyo yelled.   
  
"Yes..and they were all for food!" Ranma said and added"Now I rememeber where I heard of Tendo..it was the Tendo dojo..which I would get when I married..a Tendo..which I lost in a card game"   
  
"You lost my families dojo in a card game!?" Akane yelled.   
  
"I was there sugar..he used that in a card game with some con man named the Gambler King..we later tossed him into a river" Ukyo said.   
  
Nabiki, who had been watching the whole thing..nearly exploded when she heard that Ranma lost the dojo in a card game.   
  
"Ranma you must marry AKane" Genma said.   
  
At that Ranma went SSJ.  
  
Genma was punted across Japan.  
  
"I don't want to get married...and I won't have anything like that shoved down my throat" Ranma said as he powered down.   
  
"OK..."Ukyo said and added"Can I call you Ranchan?"   
  
"Sure Ucchan" Ranma said.   
  
"Foul demon..you can not have Akane!" Kuno yelled.   
  
Ranma threw a kibolt..and forget he still had the KaioKen on..and sent Kuno flying though the school..and vaporized the empty school.   
  
"Ok..that's the second school in as many days..I really should call myself the Great School Destoryer" Ranma said and added "That guy is not dead..man he can really take a hit"   
  
"Ranma" Usagi yelled.   
  
"Hey Usagi...looks like I did it again" Ranma said.   
  
"Is there anyway you can tone those Kibolts down?" Usagi asked.   
  
"Not really...that fighting style for as much power as you can get..of course some of the freaks, weirdos, aliens and robots I've used on can take it with no damage" Ranma said.   
  
"You have fought thigns that shots like that didn't hurt?" Ukyo said.   
  
"Yep..I doubt even the Sailor Senshi could stand up to guys that could blow up whole planets" Ranma said.   
  
"Blow up whole planets?" Everyone yelled.   
  
"Oh yeah..and I can do that too" Ranma replied.   
  
Everyone else facefaulted.   
***  
  
Even in a timeless dimension, the being known as Kain was afraid.  
  
"A being that has the power of the house of Jurai and that of Super Saiyen...the only being in the Universe that could kill me...:   
***  
  
  
Author's notes:So waht did you think of this? I want any and all feedback.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
